Love is blind
by monkeyzz
Summary: She was in need of help, so she became thier maid. He was still an arogant bastard,and gave her hell. His friend was confused, and didn'tknow what to live for anymore. What the three didn't know was that if love was blind...then so are they...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never will, never can, never shall…get that straight.

A/N: _Italic words are Draco's thoughts. _

Prologue:

" Hermione it's the only way." despaired Professor McGonagall (A/N: Did I spell that right?). She hated to say it but it was the only other option." I wish one of us could take you in, but it's impossible. Harry is living with the Dursleys, and after the loss of Ron and George, I doubt that the Weasleys will be able to handle anything else right now."

Hermione shivered at the though of her lost love, that had been killed by a death eater during the war.

"But they were Death eaters…" she spoke softly

"As true as that might be, the only death eater of the family died at the end of the war."

"I understand that they are the only ones that are 'willing' to take me in, as a **maid**, but going there, it's just… they hate me. I'm a muggle born I'm the type of person they resent. Going there will mean constant endurance of hatred."

"There is nothing I can do… it has to be this way. " Tomorrow will be your first day at Malfoy Manor."

" Master, your mother wishes to speak to you in the foyer " reported one of the houselves, Pinky, in a scared high-pitched voice. Without even acknowledging Pinky, Draco walked towards the foyer. After his fathers death his mother has been acting like a very new person. Like a butterfly set free. Even though she had loved Draco's father, he had influenced her in ways she would rather like to forget, along with it the words pureblood and mudblood.

" You called for me mother."

" One of your little friends from back at Hogwarts is in a bit of trouble. So I offered to give her a place here, as a maid of course." _What could she possibly be talking about? I didn't have any little friends in Hogwarts. Especially a girl in need of help._

"…" instead of voicing what he thought he merely stared at his mother.

" She's coming tomorrow, so I thought I might as well let you know…also I think this would be a perfect time for you to get close to someone from the opposite side." Draco's mind went into alert though it did not show in his face.

" What would you mean by opposite side?"

" Well she is a muggle born griffindor. Anyways I have prepared a room for her in the east wing…"

"That's my wing, the maids stay in the south wing." He interrupted with a growl, thinking this was not good if the girl was who he thought she was.

" True but I do wish for you to get to know her, stop this foolish hatred of people like her. Not that it should be hard, you know who I am talking about, the girl that was head girl at your last year." _Holy shit I was right it is Granger…_

A/N: So what did ya think? Was it any good? I know it's very short but I'm just getting started. If I did anything wrong, like spelling or grammar please tell me in a REVIEW!


	2. Welcome to Hell

A/N: I wished to get this out earlier, but after writings the first half, it got deleted and I had to start over. ( You might also notice that I changed the summary just a little bit, at the end of the chap I'll tell you why.

**_THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFULL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! You're all so awesome. ; )_**

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter were mine I'd be married to Draco. Am I? NO. So, do I own it? No.

Chapter 2:

Once the world had stopped spinning, Hermione opened her eyes, and almost gasped at the magnificent place in front of her. Around her was a lush garden of breathtakingly wonderful smelling flowers, out in the distance a crystal clear lake could be seen, and in the middle of it all stood a huge mansion of a house. Yet, she got a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought of the amount of poor houselves being mistreated inside the massive place.

" Beautiful isn't it?" asked Professor McGonagall, who had insisted on taking the time to ensure Hermione's arrival to Malfoy Manor.

" Yes, Professor" Hermione mumbled, even though she was no longer her Professor, saying it had become a habit, and there was no other way to really address her. Hermione wanted to turn around and run, apparate right out of there. Yet, she knew she couldn't. She had to stand up to these people. She would not let the Malfoys walk all over here. Yet, the notion did seem quite hopeless considering the fact that she was to be their maid, their servant, and she knew that's exactly how they would treat her (if not worse). Nonetheless, she still stood up straight, tore her eyes from the ground, looked up, and braved herself for the torture to come.

Hermione studied the women who introduced herself to be Narcissa Malfoy. As she started at the women who had a pale complexion, and gray eyes just like Malfoy's, Professor McGonagall was preparing to leave.

"Goodbye" she addressed both women, and apparated back to Hogsmeade, the closest she could get to Hogwarts with apparation. Now that the Professor had left, the female Malfoy of the house turned her attention to Hermione. A faint smile upon her thin lips.

" Welcome, Hermione Granger." Her eyes taking Hermione's appearance apart, eyes of a hawk. " As you must already know you were brought here to be a maid. Though you're schedule will be a little different from the rest. You do not have to wear the given maids otfit, unless you take comfort in wearing it. You are of course as a maid objected to listen to my sons demands as well as mine, but you will also be in charge of tending to the gardens, and watching over the houselves in the kitchen. You are to eat dinner not with the other maids, yet with Draco and I at the dinner table, 7:00 sharp. Any questions?"

"No…Madame" she said unable to think of anything else to call her. Then she felt it the presence of someone else in the room. As a sixth sense, she could almost say for sure that it was Draco who had just walked through the door.

"Draco go show Hermione her room." When Hermione turned around she realized she was in for yet another surprise. Their stood Malfoy a good 6'1 tall at her 5'7. He was more muscular than she had seen him last. Just seeing him standing there all power made her want to turn around and leave, but she stood her ground. She could almost feel her knees go weak. Though however attracting he did look her eyes still shown with hatred, for he was still a cold hearted bastard, who had tormented her and her friends for years.

Much hardly ever surprised Draco. Yet, what met his eyes as soon as Granger turned around did shock the hell out of him… and the desire into him. She had grown much in the year gap they had between seeing each other. She had grown taller, developed seducing curves, and had somehow tamed that thing atop her head in which she used to call 'hair'. Though none of that mattered, because her looks could not hide the fact that she was still a filthy little mudblood, who really couldn't mind her own business. So that it did not seem as he was staring at the filthy creature in front of him, he swept from the room. He could hear her behind him, walking at a deliberate pace as to not get too close to him. He led her all the way to the east wing in silence. Then for his own good he spoke, or growled (since that was **his** way of speaking).

" This is your room. You are either in the room or the hell away from the east wing, understand mudblood?"

" Whatever " she mumbled and pushed past him into the room that was claimed to be hers. Though before she could reach the door handle, a hand grasped her wrist, and turned her around. A tingling sensation went up her arm from where he held it. What her eyes met were stormy silver eyes.

" You better watch what your doing mudblood, this is my home. No Weasel or Pot Head to protect you here. At least finally, you are admitting to your low dirty self by becoming a **maid**. This is not Hogwarts, no lousy teachers, so you best stay to my liking. Because everything here is more precious than you are. You have no one here you pathetic creature. " It hadn't occurred to him until just now that he was still holding her wrist. Her skin was smooth, yet the blood running inside her was so filthy he let go abruptly in disgust.

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, so instead she yanked the door open and went into the room assigned to her, though she hadn't done it quickly enough so that Malfoy didn't see the moisture, and pain in her brown eyes. She hadn't meant to cry or seem so weak, but his words really got to her. She felt alone, and by herself. Losing some of the people who had meant most to her, had left her weak. Yet, after a nice long shower and a tear or two, Hermione for the first time took a real look around her room. It consisted of a huge four-poster bed, with red, gold, silver, and green drapes. As if to show, she was a Gryffindor in Slytherin territory. There was also a nice bookshelf, a reading table, and beyond a glass door a balcony. She cautiously opened the glass door and stared out at the wonderful lake underneath her. She closed her eyes and thought of Harry, Ginny, and of course Ron who was now gone forever. A knock at her door startled Hermione out of her pensive thoughts. When she opened her door, her eyes met the small figure of a houself.

"H-h-hell-o miss" the little creature said, " I is K-Kati, Mistress wishes for I to show Miss around."

" Oh… okay, you can call me Hermione." Kati looked astonished by this her eyes growing wider and watering. " That is if you want to?" said Hermione confused.

" Yes miss."

Draco stood silently, letting the breeze tousle his hair, by the edge of the lake. The mudblood had been here less than 5 hours and he was already having trouble containing himself from strangling her (A/N: I doubt that people would really enjoy this story if Draco ended up strangling Hermione to death… or would you guys prefer that?) It pissed him off that not lonely was she here but the pain he had glimpsed in her eyes. He was so used to hearing her snotty little come backs, and the look of either anger or happiness on her face that he had never realized that she could feel an emotion such as pain. Yet the again, all this was just to hurt her, right? She was after all a good for nothing mudblood right? Yes, she was, and now she was occupying a room in his space. Well he would show her, make her feel low, because that's exactly what she was, a good for nothing piece of crap. Though recently he had started to think of the entire 'pureblood', 'mudblood' situation. Tried to see how his mother could care less about the blood lines as of recent. Yet, now that the mudblood was here in his home, which had only become a home after the death of his so-called 'father', he had to stick to what he had been taught. Why? Because seeing Granger today had brought on the simple truth… she was dirty, she was low, and he was disgusted by it, disgusted by **her**.

Hermione was done touring the grand house, it was indeed beautiful on the inside as out. Even if Malfoy was an infuriating git, she would take comfort in the fact that this was a big house, so the less chance that they would actually be seeing each other during her stay here. She longed to see Ron and Harry though. It would be possible to see Harry, but Ron… she was so in deep thought that she had no idea where she was walking, and ended up in strong, warm comforting, arms. She gasp looking up, afraid that see would meet silver gray eyes. Yet what she met were clear blue eyes looking down at her with much confusion.

" I'm s-sorry" Hermione stammered, not realizing that this mans arms were so comforting that she had not yet back away, or that his hands were at the small of her back holding her to him.

" That's okay." He said in a warm voice so unlike Malfoys. " I'm Blaise Zabini"

" Well… you haven't been more than 10 hours and already you're showing you're whorish self." said a cool voice from the corner slowly, steadily, disgustedly.

A/N: Finally I finished the chapter . I made it longer, not really sure which you guys would prefer, longer chaps, and longer time to update, or shorter chaps ( not much shorter that this), and frequent updates. Yet anyways, I've decided to have a little love triangle in this story! Yet, I don't know in the end who Hermione should end up with Draco, or Blaise? That's where you guys, my wonderful reviewers, come in. This is the start of a poll. In your review just tell me if you would prefer it a D/H, or a B/H story in the end. In the final few chapters, I'll tally the votes and the winner will get Hermione! Also, I don't mind criticism, if there's anything you think is not right tell me, and I'll see what I can do about it. Till next chapter


	3. Sparkle of light

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then Draco would belong to me, and I wouldn't be writing a Hermione/Draco/Blaise fic. I would be living in Malfoy Manor. So yeah, I don't own it. (Yet, I may own it someday soon… If blackmail pays off. I'll keep you posted on that.)**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I blame this all on my regents. Yet anyways, THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE SECOND CHAPTER. So now, without any further ado, I present to you chapter 3**

WARNING IF YOU DISLIKE WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ…just keep reading…it won't turn out so bad…

" Well… you haven't been more than 10 hours and already you're showing your whorish self." said a cool voice from the corner slowly, steadily, disgustedly.

Without hesitation, Malfoy rapidly walked towards the two. He ripped Blaise and Hermione apart.

" If anything she'll be my whore. Yet now I'm gonna get rid of her." He lunged a punch at Blaise and then proceeded to choke Hermione.

" Stop, you stupid poopy head." yelled Hermione.

DRAMATIC ENTRANCE OF HARRY

" Oh no you didn't. You better get off my friend." said Harry in a cliché hero/gay voice.

"Yo' mama"

" Whada ya say? Imma knock you."

" Oh hell no, you outta get off Hermione." yelled Ginny who had at some point appeared in the scene.

" God Drac. You just totally messed up my hair and my nose. Now I have to get plastic surgery **again**" yelled Blasie.

" That's it. Get your hands off my neck! God you almost killed me." said Hermione.

" Duh that's what I was tryin to do."

"Waaaaaaaahhattttaaaaaaaaaaa"

Now all occupants in the room start fighting ninja style. Then continued to argue.

Harry and Ginny take no part in this because they are busy making out in the corner.

" Who's up for a three some?" asks Blaise hopefully. At the glares he receives he adds, " What I'm bored and if those two can have fun so can I"

At this point Narcissa comes in, and seeing the mess they made to the room, she gets a machine gun and shoots them all, except for Hermione and Draco. Then after hysterically evil laughs she walks out the room, brushing her hair away from her face calmly as if nothing happened.

Now Hermione is standing their fixing her nails and Draco stuck with a monkey checking his hair for ticks (where the monkey came from, only god knows). Then the monkey goes into attack mode and poops on Draco's back. He goes into a rage and strangles Hermione to death. The monkey kills Draco and the rest of the people in the house except for the one person smart enough to bribe him with a lifetime supply of bananas.

THE END 

**A/N: Sorry I just had to write that, I was being threatened by the voices in my head. That wasn't the real chapter, here's the real chapter.**

" Well… you haven't been more than 10 hours and already you're showing you're whorish self." said a cool voice from the corner slowly, steadily, disgustedly. Hermione looked behind herself to see Malfoy standing there looking down right deadly. " I didn't know that mudbloods were such sluts."

" Hey mate, it's not her fault **I** bumped into **her**." Blaise defended.

" If anyone's a slut it's that prostitute you had for a girlfriend back at Hogwarts, oh wait you are still dating the slut, who knew someone with such 'superior' blood could be that low." Hermione said before leaving the room, as to have the last word. She hadn't meant to say that, she wasn't the type of person to say that, but he just got to her sometimes. She hated him, and would walk out right now, yet now she was determined to stay. To prove to herself and Malfoy that he didn't get under her skin, even if in reality he did.

Blaise watched the girl who had just been in his arms run away. He had seen her a few times back at Hogwarts, fighting with Malfoy, or hanging around with her friends, but never had he actually talked to her. Yet, now that he looked at her he saw that she was beautiful, with hazel eyes, and chocolate brown hair.

" What's your problem, Blaise? "

" Nothing, I was just being nice."

" To a mudblood."

" You know that doesn't matter to me anymore."

" You and my mother are just alike, letting everyone else get to you. We are superior, we deserve to rule, and those little mudbloods deserve to die."

" You say that now, but I know you, after all those fights, after sitting with her in potions, after torturing her for so long, could you imagine her dead? Could you kill her? For a long time, whether you like it or not, she's been a part of your life… now the question is can you live without her?"

" I very well can"

" Talk is cheap." Blaise wanted to punch Draco in his guts, but thought better of it. They had known each other since childhood, and formed what one would call a 'friendship'. Countless of times during this 'friendship' he had wanted to strangle his companion, but he'd held it off. Though Blaise had a feeling, that if he saw the girl he just had, run away in tears just a few more times, because of Malfoy, he may not be able to hold back. Draco just left the room, finding the conversation of no more importance. Blaise set out to find the girl he hardly knew, but would like to get to know better (whether romantically or not would be decided later)

Draco didn't give a damn what Blaise said. It didn't matter, she didn't matter. He sure as hell could leave without her, hell he would love to live without her… yet there was that one little thing stopping him… the fact that she now practically would be living with him. What Draco couldn't figure out was why he'd felt a stinging feeling when he saw Blaise and Hermi…er Granger together. It wasn't as if he cared. Probably just disgusted by how someone who was now legally his brother, could be near someone that low. That's what Draco tried to convince himself… but was it true?

"Hey I'm sorry" Hermione heard a voice whisper from behind her. She turned around to meet ice blue. His hair was floppy, resting gently about his forehead. He was tall, masculine, and general appealing to probably about any women.

"You have nothing to say sorry about, it's Malfoy who's the jerk."

" I was apologizing for not beating the hell out of Draco." He said with a smirk, that looked so like Malfoys but it was warmer, more soothing, and less arrogant. Hermione smiled at what he said.

" Then apology accepted."

" I do believe we haven't properly met yet Madame…" he said like a prince, acting to be oh so very polite.

" Why I think you are right sir." Hermione went along.

" Well fair maiden princess I'm Blaise Zabini, a peasant to this land,"

" Why oh mighty prince, I think you are quiet wrong I am nothing but a scullery maid, Hermione Granger."

" Well then we shall get along quite well"

" Hmmmm… as peasant and princess, or price and maid"

" Both" They both started to laugh and stopped their antics. Hermione was glad to have found him, in the dark future that she had imagined at this house a little light began to sparkle.

" Rise n' shine" said a warm voice. Hermione looked up to see Blaise towering over her bed, a foolish smile pasted upon his lips, like that of a little boy given ice-cream. " I hear that's what muggles often say in the morning."

" Yeah they do…umm… what are you doing here?"

" Come I want to show you something."

"Now"

" No tomorrow, but I wanted to wake you up now to tell you" he remarked sarcastically.

" What time is it?"

" 4 in the morning."

" Who let you in this early in the morning?"

" Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you… I live here too."

"You do, why"

" In the war my parents were killed, the Malfoys were my godparents."

" Okay now leave me alone"

" Nope"

" I need my sleep"

"Too bad"

"………………..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

" Don't make me drag you out of bed Hermione"

" Fine I'm getting up… now leave."

" I'll be waiting outside the room, you better be out in 15 minutes, or else I'm coming back in." he threatened, and then left. Hermione waited for him to leave and then started to lazily get up.

Blaise held Hermione's hand as he guided her to their destination. She looked so venerable, being blindfolded and all. He wanted this to be a total surprise for her. They had talked a lot yesterday. From how he felt about the war and his confusion towards the world, to Hermione losing what mattered most and having to cope with a new life style. They'd eaten dinner side by side, and then stayed up late in the kitchen eating mint chip ice cream and playing chess (the muggle way). She'd told him about muggle life, and he'd explained to her the duties expected to be performed by a pureblood. Overall they'd hit it off quite well, in less than a day they'd went form strangers, to absolute good friends.

" How much longer Blaise?"

" We're here," he said after a pause. Gently Blaise removed the blindfold from Hermiones eyes, and heard her gasp.

" This is so beautiful"

" I come here to think in the morning, it's peaceful and calm. I wanted to show it to you so that you could use this place as well." Hermione silently nodded perplexed by the view of the butterflies. There in front of them was a field of flowers, surrounding a small pond, with billions of butterflies fluttering all over the place.

" Where is this place?"

"There's a little cupboard under the kitchen sink, if you go through it you'll be transported here."

" Wow this is so magnificent. What type of butterflies are these? I've never seen the around"

"These are magical ones that only come out during early morning or late at night. They are called love butterflies."

" Do you know why?"

" Yeah, ever heard of the expression 'love is blind'?"

"Umhum…"

" Well they say that since these butterflies are blind, they are just like love, thus the name."

" Interesting."

" Wanna know something else?"

"What?"

" They say that when two people kiss, if a butterfly lands on each of their right shoulders, then their love shall be so true and eternal, that one will complete the other."

" Is that true?"

"Don't know, want to kiss and find out?"

" BLAISE!" she yelled.

" I was just joking." he said laughing.

" You better be" said Hermione sourly yet mockingly.

Hermione had just finished trimming all the plants, and mowing the entire place around the manor, the muggle way. She could have used magic, to make her life simpler, but she liked to do things the way her parents had taught her to do them. It was as if they were apart of her as she accomplished the tasks that they had been there to show her. She'd been here for a few days now, and things weren't as bad as one would have deliberated. Narcissa was actually nice, showing Hermione around different stores and buying her dresses above all other things. Blaise had become like a best friend to her yet it was different from what she felt for Harry and Ron… it was something she just couldn't put her finger on yet. She didn't really feel like a maid around here, she felt sort of at home. Well except for whenever she saw Malfoy. He treated her worse that a maid, dropping things on purpose just to piss her off, and make her pick it up. Leaving thing dirty, messing up everything so she had to work twice as hard. Hermione let out a sigh as she let out a deep breath. Walking into her room she saw that there was a tiny envelope there, waiting upon the fluffy bed sheets. She opened it and it read as follows:

_Attention glorious news has come, _

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely._

_The wedding will take place within two weeks, at the Frasperthenus chapel. _

_This invitation was meant for:_

_Hermione Granger _

_And_

_Draco Malfoy_

_The sand in a smaller envelope is provided that will be able to transport at the most ten people to the chapel. (Please RSVP with the name of you're date)_

_Sincerely,_

_The families of the bride and groom to be._

Besides the little envelope inside it there was also a letter from Harry saying that Draco was invited only because "you do live there, and Narcissa has actually been a constant help, instead of a snotty bitch."

Sitting on the bed, Hermione chewed her fingernails (a habit she really ought to get rid of), wondering who she would take as a date, in the past it would have been Harry, or Ron, they would have gone as friends. However, this was Harrys wedding and Ron…a tear slid down Hermiones cheek. There was always Victor Krum, but he lived so far away, and they really never actually **dated**. So who were the guys in her life now? Malfoy… hell no. The only person left was Blaise, and he had become her friend. She sighed, she would tell Malfoy at dinner and then wait a little to ask Blaise. Though she had no idea that hell would soon break lose over two people, going to the wedding, as the person their heart desired to go with went with someone else…

**A/N: Thanks to thoes who read this Chpter! Don't forget to vote for either Draco or Blaise if you haven't already, it's important to the story! **


End file.
